


Let's Stay

by therook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Mark inviting Jaebum to his L.A. home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelioratedays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/gifts).



> Inspired by Mark's red 'Arcadia' sweatshirt that Jaebum wore at the pool party.

“It might not fit your broad shoulders but here, wear mine.”

“Are you sure?" Jaebum eyed the red sweatshirt curiously as Mark unfolded it. “Yeah. And it’s not like you brought any spare clothes either.” He shoved the sweatshirt to Jaebum’s chest and promptly sat on his old bed in his old room.

Jaebum held out the shirt at arm’s length and slowly read aloud, “Ar-ca-dia.” He still hadn’t put it on. “Your high school? Isn’t this shirt too big for you?”

Mark chuckled, “Anything would look big on my frame. Just put it on, will you?” He took a good look at Jaebum stripping his soiled T-shirt while he stretched across his bed, arms behind his head.

“I’m sorry about dinner,” came Jaebum’s muffled reply.

“Don’t be. My family will love whatever you cook.”

Jaebum walked over to Mark’s side of the bed before he answered sheepishly, “No, not that. You know...  for making a mess of everything.”

Mark groaned and grabbed Jaebum by the wrist to get him onto his bed. Now lying side by side, Mark pled Jaebum to look into his eyes. Once he did, Mark spoke firmly to make him understand, “The only mess you made was that gravy pot you spilled on your T-shirt. That’s it. You were fine. You did fine. Nobody was at fault. So snap out of it and blind everyone with your smile once we are out of this room.”

That blinding smile came in full force before the lips mouthed, “Okay.”

“Ingrate. Don’t ‘okay’ me. That was an entire month worth of speech.”

Jaebum couldn’t stop smiling now.

Mark frowned, “Now you’re just pissing me off.”

Laughing, Jaebum put his hand on Mark’s nape to placate him. Above a whisper, he thanked Mark. “It’s an honour to be invited to your humble abode. Your family is as amazing as you are.”

Mark tucked Jaebum’s hair behind his ear, caressing his jaw line and cheekbones, just staring at him intently. “You know why I invited you. Let’s stay here for awhile.”

So they did. Minutes passed, sweet smiles exchanged, no one stirred.


End file.
